Travis champion
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Travis becomes champion of Kanto.


**Travis biggest battle.**

Travis Stoll was battling in the finals of the Kanto league his first league. Travis had only been a trainer for a few months and had been training for a long time. The young trainer was about to call out his first pokemon for the six on six battle against his opponent.

''Go Machamp.'' Travis' opponent called out first. His Machamp stood tall and strong on the field it looked ready for battle. Travis had raised a Machamp along with other pokemon and was glad to have his Alakazam and Pidgeot ready for the battle.

''Alakazam let's go.'' Travis called out. Throwing his pokeball. The psi pokemon appeared opposite Machamp.

''Use psybeam.'' Travis commanded cooly. Alakazam launched the move from it's spoons. Machamp was hit and sent flying backwards. Travis brother Connor and Mrs Stoll his mother watched from the stands where Katie Gardner his crush watched too.

''Damn Travis is strong. I hope he wins.'' Katie thought to herself. She wanted to say that he was her crush. ''Psychic go.'' Katie heard snapping her from her thoughts. Machamp was lifted and sent flying into the floor.

''Machamp is unable to battle.'' The referee said. Travis opponent recalled Machamp and then threw another pokeball. The oppontnt had sent out a Magmar next.

''Good work Alakazam now take a break. I choose you Poliwrath.'' Travis tadpole pokemon appeared facing Magmar.

''Magmar use mega kick.'' The oppontent called. Magmar went to Poliwrath and kicked it hard. Poliwrath was sent back.

''Hydro-pump.'' Travis said simply. From it's mouth Poliwrath launched a torrent of water at Magmar who couldn't move. It was engulfed in the water. Magmar fell to the floor weak from the attack. Katie then remembered her Magmar. She then saw Travis was 2-0 up in the battle.

''Go Fearow.'' The oppnent called after recalling Magmar. Travis Poliwrath was eager to battle.

''Use hydro-pump.'' Poliwrath launched the torrent. The opponent told Fearow to dodge and use agility into drill peck. Fearow moved at blinding speed. Then with it's beak spinning slammed into Poliwrath sending it flying.

''Hyper-beam now.'' The opponent called out. Fearow launched a powerful beam at Poliwrath who was enveloped and then fell when the hyper-beam ended.

''Go Pidgeot.'' Travis called out after recalling Poliwrath. Pidgeot and Fearow faced each-other in the air.

''use wing-attack/drill peck.'' The two opponents called out at the same time. Both moves collided and sent the flying types backwards. ''Pidgeot use another wing-attack.'' Travis called out fast. Pidgeot was moving at blinding speed.

It slammed it's glowing wings into Fearow's back. Fearow plummeted to the ground from the force of the attack. The opponent and Travis then were told to have a five minute break. Katie got up and ran down to the room where Travis was.

On her way down Katie got stopped by another trainer. He began flirting. Travis walked out and saw Katie with a boy. He then heard flirting. Travis saw who was being flirted with.

Travis and his opponent went back to the field. After seeing Katie getting flirted with by another boy Travis got anger. He and his pokemon were gonna win the battle now.

When the battle resumed Katie saw Travis focus hard on the battle. His opponent sent out a Rhydon Travis called out his Primeape. Primeape was told to use focus-punch and brick-break. Rhydon fell to the floor. His opponent then called an Arbok. Travis left Primeape out and it got poisoned and then fell. Travis then called out his Alakazam. Alakazam easily beat Arbok with psybeam. Travis opponent called out a Charizard for his next pokemon. Charizard was told to use flamethrower. Alakazam was engulfed in fire and fell unable to battle. Travis then called his Blastiose out. Blastiose was Travis starter and most trusted pokemon.

''Blastiose hydro-pump.'' Blastiose heard the anger in it's trainer's voice. The starter knew what was happening. Blastiose launched the torrent at Charizard and the fire lizzard fell. Travis had won the battle.

Travis then went to get the champion trophy for Kanto. Katie was clapping as loud as he could along with the stadium. She walked back to Pallet town.

Soon after getting to the town from the league Travis was near a lake at his grandfather's lab. Katie was there and she followed him to the lake.

''So Travis well done.'' Katie said to him. He smirked at her.

''So Katie what are your plans now?'' Travis asked her as he sat near the lake full of his Blastiose, Poliwrath, Golduck, Kingler, Seadra, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Starmie, Slowbro, Cloyster, Seaking, Tentacruel, Lapras and Dewgong.

''Well I'm gonna train in a new region. I think you'll be there due to tough trainers. Travis got eager. He would go to the region if Katie would be there.


End file.
